My One And Only Love
by holaliljazzy
Summary: Everything is just fine between Bella and Edward. Love is in the air...but when a new student arrives the air starts to smell pungent. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or new moon**

This is my first fan fiction for "Twilight", though I have written fan fictions before so I _think_ I got this. I'm not going to beg for reviews, but feel free to criticize anyway you'd like.

**Chapter One: **

Edward's POV:

I slowly inhaled deeply the aroma that never ceases to stimulate me and remind me of my Bella. She inched a little closer to my cold body trying to become more comfortable. Though we have been together for some time, I can never really grasp Bella as being _mine_. No matter how trivial the word seems. It still has a significant, double meaning to it. Bella's _mine, _as in she wants me and only me. She's _mine,_ meaning I could easily drain her of her precious blood that I have for so long lusted after. My love for her has kept me from quenching my bloodlust.

_I must not think this way…I wish I was as human as she. I wish I could blush at times were I would have, had I not been a vampire. I wish I did not have to restrain my attempts of showing physical affection to my Bella because of my fear of accidentally hurting her. I have to always remember that she is so breakable…_

I sat up gently and ran my fingers down her soft cheek to her tempting neck. While brushing my hand against her skin, I noticed the shimmering of _my_ skin and I looked to the window directly parallel to her bed and saw that the sun was very bright today. The sun's beautiful display was something that does not happen very often. As I looked at the sun, I thought that this could signify a beautiful day that was going to take place today.

…_uhmmm…what time is it? Argh… another day of work. I wonder if Billy would be up for some fishing later on in the day. Bella…_

I knew that Charlie was awake now. I leaned over to give Bella a kiss on her neck and then I fled out of her room through my usual exit, the window. I would not leave my Bella, I only stay out of sight until Charlie leaves. Since today was especially bright, I'd have to flee into the forest so that I wouldn't be risking my family's secret. "I'll be back." I whispered through the glass as I ran for the forest…

…..

I decided I should probably hunt a little before I return to Bella. I'd rather not take any risks when it comes to my Bella. Besides, from Charlie's thought's I could see that he would be a little slow getting to work, so I had roughly a half an hour before I'd be able to return. So I ran deep into the forest away from the overpowering freesia sent that comes only from my love's blood.

I caught the scent of a wounded deer, and I could tell the lesion was fresh. I ran full speed, allowing my senses to take over me, toward the deer. I caught up with it and I immediately snapped it's neck and drank all the blood from it until I had my full. I dropped the carcass and wiped the blood from around my mouth. I figured, I had enough and headed back to Bella's room,

Although I knew Charlie had yet to leave, I still returned to the comforts of Bella's room and resumed my position on her bed, my face close to hers. From reading Charlie's mind, I could tell that he had already checked his daughter. I really am so glad Bella has a wonderful father who is such a model gentleman. He is constantly thinking of his daughter and at times the problems he had with his wife and his' relationship. Of course his constant worry does no good for me, It is still a nice comfort to know she has such a loving family.

_Edward…_

Huh? Bella? I really wish I could read her mind and find out what she is dreaming about. If I could dream, It would be only of her. I wonder if she is dreaming of me now. All these years I've been around, I still don't know everything like I thought I did. I could hear the keys in the door locking and then the start of an engine, Charlie's police car.

_Edward…Edward don't leave me. Please don't go…_

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." I whisper in her ear. I know she can't hear me, but when she dreams like that it really worry's me.

I leaned into her face and breathed on her. She squirmed a little and wrapped a leg around my waist. I listened for her heartbeat and the soft repetitive thump of her heart let me know she was still asleep. I ran my finger up her leg and stopped at her exposed, upper thigh and then I kissed her softly on the lips. Her heart stopped and I grinned. _She's up now. _

Her eyes fluttered open and I was there to look into her endless eyes and with her favorite smile I whispered a good morning to ease her waking transition. She sat up a little and looked at her leg wrapped around my waist which I wasn't going to object to and removed her leg and sat up. She had a thoughtful look on her a face and a goofy smile but when she saw me looking at he she blushed deeply and at that time a small breeze came through the window and heightened her smell to me and I tried to knock the smell of her blood out of my head and instead kissed her. She kissed me back and sighed, throwing her scent in my face. I broke the kiss and went to feeling the skin on her neck and gently kissed her on her collar bone. She groaned slightly and went to kiss me full on the lips shocking me. I had her pinned to the bed and kissed her a little deeper than usual and decided to try something different. I glided my tongue over her bottom lip and then down her neck. Her heart went crazy and her breathing became ragged. Her eyes flutter and her body went limp. I knew she only fainted and I chuckled to myself. _I won't do that again. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own twilight or new man ****L**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in almost a **_**month**_**! I'm sooo sorry. I've been so busy, but it's the end **

I chuckled to myself, staring at Bella. _One day, she is going to have a heart attack. I have to stop doing that. _Only a vampire would have heard my voice; speaking erratically, but barely above a whisper.

I didn't have long to mentally chide myself because Bella began to stir and awoke with a start. I laughed inwardly but I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face, knowing, from previous medical knowledge, that she wouldn't remember what happened. _I'll keep that little secret to myself_. I watched her face go through its' predicted motions. From confusion to realization, and finally to the expression I love and hate myself for my reasons of loving it, embarrassment. I could hear her heart-rate rise and smell that sweet blood that rushed to her face in a deep blush.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed, it's only natural that you'd react that way to my dazzling abilities." I decided to try to use humor to ease Bella's embarrassment. I remember how much she hates being embarrassed so I tried to appear nonchalant"Uhh...I'll be back...shower." She got up rather clumsily. As I thought to myself, _Silly Bella,_ I chuckled slightly. She tripped over and once again, I had to catch her in my arms. She blushed a crimson red. I looked into her eyes, drowning in them. "My Bella..." Her eyes glazed over and spluttered, "Th-anks."

After a few seconds passed, eternity to me, she regained composure and gathered her clothing and went off to take a shower. I guess she was completely composed because as she walked toward the door of the bathroom, I could clearly hear her bang her head on the bathroom door. "Shoot," she stated, knowing I could hear.

I tuned her out, trying to give her some privacy. I contemplated what we should do today. I could not come up with something suitable for my Bella or that accommodated with the weather.

I could only think to stay indoors because it's unusually sunny outside, we'd have to stay in. If it wasn't for me being so inhuman, she could enjoy the sunny weather I know she loves so much. What could we do today?

My mind went blank with no ideas to do today. I should ask Bella what she wants to do. I snapped out of my stiff state, heard the brush going through Bella's hair, and knew she would be out soon.

Within minutes, she was walking back into her room and I was sitting in the rocking chair, merely watching her intently. "Edward, what is it?" She seemed to noticed my starring. _What can I say, I'm simply fascinated by the enchantment Bella seems to have over me. _"Nothing, you're just so beautiful. I am so lucky to have you even in my presence." She turned to face me and stared at me with those big, doe-like eyes. She didn't even blush this time. _She is simply amazing. _

By complete accident, I breathed a heavy sigh. I could see her eyes glaze over; "No, I'm the one that's lucky," Bella spoke in a breathy voice.


End file.
